


DC Drabbles

by whynotasmile



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotasmile/pseuds/whynotasmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小短集合體，也算存稿用(？)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Night

風從兩旁掃過，披風在夜空裡翻飛，他佇立在石像鬼上俯視看似寧靜實質動盪的偌大城市。「Red Bird，三號碼頭，十個人。」通信器傳來滋滋聲響，Oracle稍來命令的方式依舊簡單明確。  
「收到。」Red Robin射出鉤索，不回頭。

(「你不留下來嗎？」)  
(「不了，」大哥掛起一貫的歉笑，「Blüdhaven還有案件沒處理完，那傢伙八成也是，忙著管理黑幫都來不及了。」)  
(「這樣啊，那麼任務順利。」)  
(「小D會陪你，他看起來很閒。」)  
(「呃，謝了，但不必。」)

「Oracle，給我三分鐘，有人搶劫。」他瞥向暗巷，決定變換跑道。  
「好的，請盡快。我會拖住碼頭這裡。」通信器再度恢復沉靜。  
Red Robin輕巧躍身，那個帶刀的男人沒來得及舉起武器，便被長棍戳刺倒地，金髮女子僅僅顫抖說了聲謝謝，接著抱著皮包慌張逃走。  
「不客氣。」他對離去的背影喃喃道。

(「你該休息一下。」)  
(「Bruce，年中預算的方針還要經過核准，工作不會自己完成。」他捏捏眉間。)  
(「你可以交給Fox小姐處理。」)  
(「我知道，但她有約會，我也不該隨意讓她加班。」他笑著，繼續埋首電腦。)

他拐了個彎才到達碼頭，接著憑印象摸進三號所在地，一片漆黑，伏在倉庫樑柱上，細數所有的計畫細節，清點可用裝備。「Oracle，我沒聽到任何人。」他皺起眉頭，打開夜視鏡，通信器傳來微弱的摩擦聲響，收訊不良？Red Robin拎起長棍，無論如何，他準備好了。  
落地無聲，他握緊武器，選擇性遺忘手電筒的存在——太冒險，立刻讓敵方掌握位置也是個錯誤。

(「Tim，你能代替我今晚去夜巡嗎？」)  
(「當然，又有應酬？」)  
(「恐怕是的。」)

他決定從牆壁下手，摸到邊際時他沿著輪廓前進，突然，一陣風從面前不遠處閃過。有人。他捏緊長棍往側邊一甩，對方吃痛地縮了一下，卻沒停下動作，等到Red Robin意識到繩索捆上他的腳踝，他單手抽出蝙蝠鏢打算割斷，另一手以棍支身撐起自己。他聽見上膛的聲音，該死，太近了，就在他盤算擊落對方武器的同時——

——燈開了。

一陣明亮讓他暈眩，讓他驚訝回神的是一句話。  
「生日快樂，Red Robin！」  
是Oracle。當然，還有其他人，站在一個貨艙外朝他一臉興奮地跑來，Nigjtwing臉上的燦爛不用說，至於小惡魔，嘖聲裡還是乖乖跟著其他人前來。  
「怎麼回事……這……？」  
「我得說，Baby Bird下手真暴力。」Red Hood拍拍皮衣在一旁站起身，喔對，剛剛跟自己打架的那傢伙。  
「生日快樂，Timmy。」第一個抵達身畔的Nightwing給了一個窒息式的擁抱，Batman輕輕拍了拍他的肩頭，Robin低聲說了句祝福，接著撇頭不再看向自己。  
「你們嚇壞我了。」如釋重譯的欣喜讓他不由得嘆了口氣，在面具後笑了起來。  
「可不是嗎，你整天都在忙，不用這種方法你大概不會理我們。」Nightwing擺出誇張的無奈，「噢天，終於成功了，這幾個月我都怕這計畫會失靈。」  
「你們策劃了幾個月？」Red Robin咯咯笑著。  
「嘿，要不讓小跟蹤狂發現是件很困難的事，」Red Hood聳聳肩，「天知道我們花了多久才賄賂Oracle不洩漏這件事。」  
「我一開始就答應了好嗎，」通信器響起愉快的女聲，「快回來吧，Alfred已經準備好甜點了。」  
「謝謝你們。」Red Robin最後說。  
他們分享了一個晚上的夜風，也分享了管家手中最後一塊美味的小甜餅。關於蛋糕是如何讓廚房一陣混亂，又是怎麼送到同樣稍來祝福的Teen Titans成員手上，又是另一個故事了。

Fin(？)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim Drake總裁生日快樂(๑•̀ㅁ•́๑)✧  
> 


	2. Shark！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看完BBC earth之後腦洞的概念。  
> 不科學請盡量無視(喂)
> 
> Dick Grayson：絲鯊  
> Jason Todd：遠洋白鰭鯊(大型)  
> Tim Drake：水鯊  
> Damian Wayne：大西洋鯖鯊

Jason甩了甩尾鰭，珊瑚礁刮搔著身側的感覺讓他很不舒服。

「你就不能再過去一點嗎？這洞很小！」白鰭鯊煩躁地用嘴吻頂撞前方的絲鯊，卻引來對方愉快的泡泡聲。「噢，那是你太胖了。」Dick展示般在洞穴裡靈巧地滾了一圈，連岩石的邊緣都沒沾到身子。

「那就讓我待在洞穴外頭！你這隻笨魚。」

「再吵啊你們，虧你年紀還比我大，Todd。」年幼的大西洋鯖鯊面露不屑，有些慵懶地窩在Dick身側，無視Jason投來的憤怒眼神。

「再說一次，就讓你試試成年鯊的牙齒有多利。」

「嘿，」Tim偏過頭去，嬌小的身軀從洞穴旁的海葵間出沒，望向洞內一片混亂。「魚都被你們的噪音嚇跑了，再會游也沒用，震動的水波暴露我們的位置了。」

他緩緩滑過那片長著海草的礁石，接著倏地一閃，些許砂礫被激起，一隻北梭魚驚慌想逃，卻在那短短一順被利齒咬住，Tim優雅的(以魚的標準)將它咬碎吞下。「先搶先贏，」他無辜地看向自己的兄弟們。「別怪我懂得什麼時候下手。」

「叛徒！」Jason擠過Dick，逼迫對方滾出洞穴，而在自己出來後彷彿熱身般扭了扭身體，笑著露出潔白尖牙。「這可是你說的，魚寶寶。」

Jason以驚人的速度游離了他們，走前不忘用尾巴搧了Dick的身側。「這是作弊！」Dick痛呼一聲，朝罪魁禍首前進，流線型的身軀讓他不一會兒就靠近低伏在礁石周圍搜尋的Jason。

「你不去？」Tim回頭，正好碰上緩緩游出的Damian，後者百般無聊的神情目送兩位哥哥走遠。

「嘖。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然接不下去  
> 不過猜腦洞會存在(咦)  
> 想到再來寫好了


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #KonTim

「已經說過了，康納，我在忙。」

超級小子哀嗚一聲，趴倒在面前的沙發裡，壯實身軀佔去大部分空間，使得原先蜷縮在沙發上打字的男孩不滿地戳了戳對方。

「你這周都在工作！而我不過是想借個兩小時。」

「工作不會自己完成，克隆小子。」

「......拜託？」康納湊近提姆，露出可憐的無辜表情。「這是我們交往一週年，你不能把我晾在這。」

「也許你不知道，昨天有人在任務中造成隊員損傷，公共財損害需要賠償，讓我工作量加倍，嗯？」

「喔，我很抱歉…」像洩了氣的皮球般，康納尷尬地搔搔頭，用盡最後一絲勇氣擁抱面前冷靜的情人，臂膀環繞提姆嬌小的骨架。

Tim闔上筆電。

「披薩店你請客，只給一小時。」

「噢天，我說過自己多愛你嗎？」

提姆勾起微笑。在康納發現他早就準備好的電影票以前，還有一小時可以享受對方完全的寵溺。

「有，而且我也愛你。」

 

Fin.


End file.
